Curiosidade E Confissão
by Yurusenai
Summary: Sarada tem dúvidas sobre sua origem e Sasuke resolve abrir o jogo...


() = Pensamentos | ** = Ação

 **Curiosidade E Confissão**

Mais uma manhã nasce em Konoha e a luz do sol entra aos poucos pela janela do quarto de Sasuke, hoje, casado com Sakura e juntos tiveram uma filha, Sarada. Uma pequena Uchiha mas muito curiosa e que por sinal, seu pai, estaria prestes a conhecer esse lado de sua filha...

Sasuke: ***bocejo*** Hm... (Logo será dia dos namorados né... Queria falar com a Sakura hoje cedo sobre planos e etc, mas bem, não tem porque ter pressa) Espero ela voltar.

Sarada: Ela quem?

Sasuke: ***surpreso*** (Quando que-) Sua mãe, claro. E bom dia, mocinha.

Sarada: Bom dia também, pai. (Estranho... Deve ser a primeira vez que o vejo surpreso. Será que...)

Sasuke: (Hm, acho que estou ficando velho mesmo... E pensar que ficaria preso em devaneios e nem notei a presença dela aqui, tch!)

Sarada: Pai! Pai! Está tudo bem?

Sasuke: Err, claro que está, mocinha. Desculpe, tava pensando em umas coisas. (De novo, tch!)

Sarada: Hm, ok. (Como pensei, ele está estranho desde que o ouvi falando sobre esperar alguém, ou melhor, "ela"... S-será mesmo que... Que o que eu suspeito seja verdade...?)

Sasuke: Mas eu que pergunto, está tudo bem com você? Acordando cedo assim... Pesadelos?

Sarada: Não, estou bem. (... Ok, agora é hora, força Sarada, você consegue!) S-só estou pensando em algo também...

Sasuke: Hm, e o que é? Parece ser sério e você está muito nova para se preocupar com coisas assim, mocinha.

Sarada: Nova para saber a verdade, pai?

Sasuke: Hm? Verdade? Como assim? (Será que ela descobriu sobre meus planos? Não pode ser... Eu nem falei nada ainda, então como- Sharingan?! Mas, pera, impossivel... Mesmo ela tendo meu sangue, não poderia permitir que alguém lê-se meus pensamentos, ainda mais ela sendo criança... Que vergonha, Sasuke Uchiha! Que vergonha!)

Sarada: ... ***suspiro*** Pai, a mamãe- Quero dizer... Sakura é mesmo minha mãe?

Sasuke: ... O que? Desculpe, filha, pode repetir? Por um momento pensei que tinha perguntado se é mesmo filha de sua mãe, rs. (yare yare... Realmente estou ficando velho, até ouvindo coisas... Mas bem, pelo menos sei que ela não descobriu meus planos...) ***alívio***

Sarada: ***silêncio***

Sasuke: Hm, então não ouvi coisas... (Pela primeira vez, queria que fosse sintomas de velhice...) ***suspiro*** Nem vou perguntar se está falando sério, pois mesmo sendo criança, sabe que não é algo que se diga nem brincando, certo, Sarada?

Sarada: Sim, eu sei, Pai.

Sasuke: Ok, mas antes de sua resposta, me diga antes o porque dessa pergunta, (sem sentido) mocinha. Que motivos você acha que tem para duvidar de algo assim?

Sarada: Que motivos? Pai, somos praticamente diferentes! Nosso cabelo, a cor dele e de nossos olhos também, além que a visão dela é ótima enquanto eu preciso usar óculos! Ela é tão calma e eu tenho vontade as vezes de explodir de raiva por qualquer coisa, ela é uma ninja médica e eu prefiro lutar... Eu que pergunto, que motivos tenho para acreditar que ela seja mesmo minha mãe?! ... Já chega, pai. Eu não tenho nada contra ela e realmente sou muito grata a tudo que ela faz por mim, mas só, só quero que me diga a verdade... Por favor.

Sasuke: ***sorrir***

Sarada: Porque está sorrindo?! Estou falando sério, pai! Me diga! E conte sobre aquela mulher da foto também! Ela que é minha mãe-

Sasuke: Já chega, Sarada. ***sério***... Porque estou rindo? Ok, vou te dizer. Sabe, desde que você nasceu mocinha ou melhor, desde antes, eu sempre pensei que se nossa filha fosse menina, eu queria muito que puxasse a Sakura, muito mesmo.

Sarada: Porque?

Sasuke: Porque ela é incrível, mocinha! ***sorrindo*** Realmente incrível... Eu disse antes não foi? Você é muito nova para isso. Vocês são diferentes? Sabe que eu pensava isso até agora, mas tenho certeza que definitivamente você a puxou, mocinha. Sobre ter cabelo e olhos de cores diferentes, é muito normal, você não nasce de uma só pessoa né? Talvez o fato de sua visão não ser "boa" tenha sido por minha causa também, pois eu também não tenho e por pouco nem poderia ver algo... Quando penso nisso, tenho medo, sabe... Sakura calma? rs. Você ainda não conheceu seu lado "explosivo" e melhor que não conheça mesmo. Ela apenas se acalmou aos poucos com o tempo e embora hoje, não pareça, ela era realmente barulhenta e irritante. ***suspiro***

Sarada: Mesmo?

Sasuke: Sim, e como. Mas, isso foi na nossa infância então, algo normal. Eu também era meio imaturo. (tch, lembrar disso tudo, que vergonha...) Ela também nunca fez questão que você fosse uma ninja médica como ela, mocinha. Tudo que ela quer é que você faça o que decidir melhor para si. Desculpe.

Sarada: Porque?

Sasuke: Por você ter puxado tanto a mim, na aparência.

Sarada: Não acho que tenha que se desculpar por isso...

Sasuke: ***sorrir*** Verdade, porque apesar de tudo, me deixa muito feliz saber que você é minha filha apenas a olhando. Mas, essa sua "curiosidade" por assim dizer, seu jeito de ficar irritada, a forma como se comporta diante de cada situação, sua coragem por dizer o que pensa, esses pequenos detalhes, são o que a faz igual sua mãe, mocinha. Não precisa ficar procurando coisas onde não existe ou semelhanças entre vocês. Apenas espere, o tempo dirá com certeza tudo o que agora, você acha que precisa saber. Com cinco anos, você não conhece nem 5% dela, acredite. Por exemplo: Ela fica muito feliz sempre que olha para você, pois se lembra de mim e acha isso maravilhoso. O que não quer dizer que ela não queria que você a puxasse mas não faz diferença depois, sabe... O que importa é que você é nossa filha e te amamos te qualquer forma. Eu percebi isso logo depois que você nasceu.

Sarada: E sobre aquela foto então?

Sasuke: Ham? Que foto?

Sarada: Essa, pai. ***entrega*** Quem é essa garota?

Sasuke: Hm, nossa... Nem sabia que ainda tinha isso. Bem, essa é a Karin ou algo assim. Nós éramos do mesmo time quando... É uma longa historia mocinha, mas resumindo, nós apenas éramos do mesmo time e só.

Sarada: ... Desculpe. Eu- eu fiz tudo isso e falei muito também, sem saber... Sinto muito, pai.

Sasuke: Ok, ok. Apesar de não ter gostado nada de você ter pensado em algo assim, está tudo bem, filha. É melhor que manter para si, apenas mantenha segredo de sua mãe. Ela é bem sensível.

Sarada: Claro, prometo! ***sorrindo***

Sakura: Promete o que?

Sasuke e Sarada: ***surpresos***

Sasuke: H-hm, nada não querida. Okaeri e bom dia. ***beijo***

Sakura: Tadaima. Mas, o que estavam conversando hem? Estou curiosa, hunf. Me conte, filha. Seu pai não a fez prometer nenhuma loucura né?

Sarada: Não, mãe. Nada assim.

Sasuke: Ei! Como assim, "loucura"?

Sakura: Querido, você sabe... Antes dela nascer, você já tava fazendo planos para vida toda dela. Que não iria namorar, que seria freira e viveria conosco sempre...

Sasuke: E qual o problema nisso?

Sakura: Nenhum, desde que ela decida por si. Não ponha nada na cabeça dela, por favor.

Sasuke: Tch, mas eu não fiz nada... ***suspiro***

Sarada: ***rindo***

Sakura: Ah, e filha... tome. ***entrega*** Era o que queria, certo? Desculpe se demorei a lhe comprar mas só foram vender hoje, por isso sai bem cedo. Então, gostou-

Sarada: ***abraço* *chorando*** O-obrigada! Obrigada, mãe! Eu te amo! Eu te amo!

Sakura: Filha... Está tudo bem? Eu também amo você, muito e sempre. *sorrir* Seu pai não fez nada mesmo-

Sasuke: Ei! Porque ainda está suspeitando de mim, hem?! Nossa, obrigado pela consideração. Depois diz que me ama... hunf.

Sakura e Sarada: ***rindo***

Sakura: Ok, ok. Estou só brincando, bobinho. Eu te amo.

Sasuke: É sei, estou vendo... hunf. Vou preparar o café da manhã, já venho.

Sakura: Esse é meu marido! ***sorrindo***

Sasuke: É, esse mesmo que faz a filha fazer promessas loucas pela costa da mãe né.

Sakura: ***rindo*** Amor, para. Foi só brincadeira. Desculpe ***beijo*** Desculpe ***beijo* *beijo* *beijo***

Sarada: Ei, eu estou aqui. Tentem não se agarrar tanto.

Sasuke: Uhh, ciumenta.

Sarada: Não sou nao! ***envergonhada***

Sasuke: "Duvidadeira".

Sarada: Pai! E isso nem existe! ***irritada***

Sakura: Hm, o que é isso?

Sarada: Nada, nada mãe. E pai, cozinha está chamando. Vai, vai. ***empurra***

Sasuke: ***rindo*** Ei, espera... Não precisa empurrar também...

Sakura: ***risos*** Pelo visto, vocês dois andaram aprontando hem... Hm, o que é isso? ***pega*** Uma foto...? ... ***fúria***

Sarada: ***susto*** Err... E-estava com o papai... Ele já ia jogar fora...

Sakura: Ah, estava com ele hm... Mas só agora ele resolveu jogar isso fora, porque será... Bem, isso vou descobrir agora mesmo. ***sorriso demoníaco***

Sarada: E-eh, mãe, espera-

Sakura: Vá para seu quarto, mocinha. Essa conversa fica entre eu e seu pai. ***séria***

Sarada: O-ok. (Desculpe, pai...) ***saiu***

Sakura: Querido! Venha aqui, por favor.

Sasuke: Hm, sim? Algum problema? (Sarada foi para o quarto dela. Bom, agora é hora perfeita para falarmos sobre nossos planos) Ah, temos que conversar sobre algo, querida.

Sakura: Ah sim, que coincidência, pois era o que eu ia dizer.

Sasuke: Err, está tudo bem? S-sei lá, você parece...

Sakura: ***encara***

Sasuke: Meia...

Sakura: ***encara*** Hm?

Sasuke: A-assustadora...

Sakura: Assustadora, eu? Do que está falando, querido **. *sorriso demoníaco*** Mas bem, dependendo de sua resposta, você poderá acabar conhecendo o inferno se não me explicar direitinho o que DIABOS É ESSA FOTO COM ESSA NOJENTA ABRAÇADA A VOCÊ, SASUKE-KUN! SEU IDIOTA, MULHERENGO, TRAIDOR #$%$# ...!

Sasuke: ***engole seco*** (... Ah, eu mereço) ***chorando***

 **Fim!**


End file.
